Andrew's New Life
by Mikat2
Summary: A 35 year old Marine veteran named Andrew Henderson finds a job at Freddy's. What will happen... LETS FIND OUT! *I know I suck at summarys* May be rated M after a few chapters. I also own nothing except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys Mikat here with the first chapter rewrite of ****Andrews New Life, ****and a brand new concept to the story. Before I get started I would like to say that I will not put boyxboy or girlxgirl just because I don't roll like that. I also don't own FNAF Scott Crawthon does.(I think that's how you spell his name) Ok now that's been said lets get started.**

**Bonnie is a she**

**Chica is obviously a she**

**Foxy is a she**

**Goldie is a she**

**Freddy is a he**

**6:30 AM/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Yea yea I hear you alarm clock." I said in annoyance.

I sat up in bed, and waited for my vision to clear before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I looked up, and saw that my beard has grown out some so I shaved it down, but not all of it...just to the chin, and thinned out the connecting side burns that actually made it a beard. Once I looked at myself again I noticed again that I have dark brown eyes with medium colored hair that was kinda long, and a medium brown beard with a connecting goatee. I walked over to my closet to put on some warmups, and looked at myself in the door mirror. I looked very muscular as always since I work out, and stood roughly at a 6' 4" height, so I'm sure you can why people would avoid me if they didn't know me. I walked away from the closet, and over to my phone to which I plugged my headphones in, and started to listen to "Renegade, by Styx" (cant use the lyrics, stupid copyright), and started to jog to the café. As I jogged down the street people would smile, and sometimes give me a high five even though this is a large city I am still known pretty well throughout the city since I was war hero in Iraq. I reached the café in no time at all as my song went off. I opened the door, and heard a little bell go off and a waitress immediately came to my service.

"Oh hello Mr. Henderson come on in." Samantha said while gesturing me to sit down at a booth.

"So what would you like?" She asked.

"Hmm...I would like some bagels, and a cup of milk please." I simply replied.

"Right away hun." She replied, and took my menu.

I waited for my breakfast as I saw a newspaper that had job applications in it, so I grabbed the paper, and started to scim it. As I was looking Samantha brought my food to which I said, "Thank you." and started to read the paper again. Nothing looked too interesting until I came across a security job at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. "I remember going there when I was a kid." I whispered to myself. I circled the job, and headed that way, but not before paying for my meal of course.

**8:30 am**

I reached the pizzaria's doors, but they were locked, and a sigh said 'closed until 12:00 pm.' I read the sign, and walked off. I ran instead of jogged to my house, and changed clothes. I changed into a blank white tea shirt with Levi blue jeans that were very comfortable not to tight, and not too lose either. I waited until it was at least twelve thirty, and I walked outside to my 1976 Trans-am and drove to the pizzeria. I reached the pizzeria, and walked in only to find kids running around screaming, and yelling at the stage. I jumped to hear a women's voice call me out.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" She said in cheery voice.

"Yes I would like to see the manager." I said in my usual low country accent. (not the really low south redneck, but like a Arkansas accent)

"Of course, go down the hall, and take a left." She explained.

"Thank you." I replied.

I walked down the hall to the managers office only to find him talking to a animatronic which was really weird. I noticed that it was none other than Foxy. I walked in with a light knock, and looked at Foxy smiling. Foxy went wide eyed, and turned her head which made me very confused.

"Can I help you sir?" The manager asked.

"Yes I would like to apply for the night guard." I said while handing him my resume.

"Your hired." was all he said, and I was about to leave until Foxy spoke up.

"Yarr, were do ye think your going you landlover?" Foxy asked with her silky pirate accent.

"Why Capt'n Foxy I be going on an adventure." I replied while laughing.

Foxy smiled, and left the room in a hurry and I did the same.

"Man I cant wait for my shift to start." I said excitedly

**NO P.O.V./PIZZARIA**

Foxy was running like she has never ran before. She ran to the others to tell them the good news.

"Girls, girls I've got great news." Foxy said while catching her breath.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"You wont believe who took the job." Foxy said while grinning.

"Let me guess, Jerrald, no wait Frank." Chica blurted out.

"No lass it our own Andrew." Foxy explained.

"Wait you mean Andrew, as in Andrew Henderson?" Goldie asked.

"Yes its him." Foxy said.

They all smile as they wait for their beloved night guard to come.

**TIME SKIP/12:00 AM/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

I pulled into the parking spot, and walked into my small office to start my shift. I expected the phone to ring, but apparently it was broken, so I just went ahead, and checked the cameras. I looked at the stage to find Freddy cleaning his microphone, and Bonnie and Chica talking. I looked in the back room to Goldie sitting down reading a book. She looked up, and waved. I turned to Pirates Cove, and saw Foxy peeking out of her curtains. She looked up, and started to walk down the hall to my office. I waited for, but instead of just saying hi she pounced me, and pinned me to the ground with her breast in my face.

"Hello Andrew!" Foxy said excitedly.

"Hello Foxy." I said smiling.

Foxy got off of me, and hugged me.

"Its been too long Andrew." Foxy said sadly.

"I know Foxy, I know but you know I had mental issues when I came back from Iraq so I had to stay away for a while." I explained.

"I know...hey you wanna meet the others?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

We both ran down the hallway until we reached the others.

Everyone looked at me, and smiled but what I didn't expect is for everyone to hug me at once. I was quite uncomfortable since I had five pairs of breast in my face or chest. They all looked like either C, or D cupped. Oh who really cares I'm just glad to be back. We all sat down at a table, and Bonnie asked me a question.

"So what have you been doing while you were gone?" She asked.

"Well its a long story." I replied.

It started off with me coming back from Iraq...

**Aaaand cliffhanger. Yea I know I'm terrible go ahead and hate me for a bit, but I promise I will update, so no worries. Amyways guys thank you all for taking time to read this story, and I am out of here.**


	2. Andrew's Problem

**Alright guys whats up Mikat here with the second chap of this story so lets get started.**

"As you know I kept coming here until I turned twenty-two, and served in the marines for eight years. I retired as a sergeant, and at the age of thirty. I am now thirty-five, and working here, but I told all of you before that I had to see therapist because my mental mind wasn't right. As for my free time I went around the states shooting some Olympic qualifiers, and some money shoots in which I won sveral thousand dollars, but that wasn't enough, so I just read the paper one day, and saw this job. How could I say no to this job?" I explained to the girls, and Freddy.

"Well I'm just glad that your back Andrew!" Chica exclaimed.

I merely chuckled at her, and checked my watch which read 1:00 am.

"There is plenty of time to kill, so what do you girls, and guy want to do?" I asked.

They all smile which made me nervous. "How about Manopoly?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." I replied.

*ONE MANOPOLY GAME LATER*

"Damnit!" I yell while giving my dollar to Bonnie who won.

"*sigh* its only like 1:30." I said with boredom.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Chica asked, and all the girls smiled a devious smile which made me really nervous.

Bonnie spun first, and it landed on me ' gee what a shocker.' I think to myself. Bonnie then grabs me by my chen, and does the unthinkable...she French kissed me!. After Bonnie kissed me I stood up.

"I think I'm done playing for now." I said. I walked to my office, and sat down in the office chair. After a while Bonnie came in with her usual white tank top, and blue jeans.

"What do you want Bonnie?" I asked.

"Nothing much to be honest." She answered while she, wait what? She sat in my lap.

"I just wanted to say hi." She explained.

"O-oh...well hi." I reply nervously.

"What's wrong Andrew...you nervous around me?" Bonnie asked rather cutely.

"U-uh, um I-I don't know about nervous, but defiantly shy." I immediately regreted my words because Bonnie smiled, and started to kiss me with passion. Bonnie pulled away, and started to take my shirt off in which I stopped her.

"Whoa Bonnie you better stop." I warned.

"Awww. Oh well I will get you eventually." She said while she left the office, and I gulped.

A few minutes has past, and Foxy walked into the office.

"Um Andrew I just want to apologize about Bonnie...she is just glad your back like all of us." She explained.

"That's still no reason to try, and have sex with me the day I return." I replied.

"Well its just that when you were twenty you were really cute, but now your just flat out hot." She explained. She makes me blush with her kind words.

"Why thank you Foxy, but I'm not going to go that far without a proper relationship ok?" I ask.

"Ok sure." She replied while smiling.

She quickly gives me a peck on the cheek, and ran off.

I started to fall asleep, and eventually well fell asleep.

**NO P.O.V.**

All of the girls were standing the middle of the party room arguing.

"Andrew is mine!" Bonnie shouted.

"No hes mine!" Chica shouted back.

"He's obviously mine." Goldie said in a calm manner.

"Girls...Girls! Listen how about we have a competition to see who can win his heart." Foxy explains. All the girls pondered this for a minute, and all shook hands 'Agreed' they all said.

'You girls are so gullible, of course Andrew will fall me' Foxy thinks before going back to her cove.

**Ok guys that was chapter two, and yes I know its short, but the second one will be longer. Anyways guys ill see yall in the nxt chapter peace!**


End file.
